She's The Man
by WeepingWillow1494
Summary: Based on movie "She's the Man". When Bella's school soccer team gets cut. She pretends to be her twin brother Emmett, and goes to his new school to make the boys team. But also falling in love with her brothers hot soccer player roommate. Edward.OOC
1. If you can't join em'Beat em'

**A/N: My friends and I were watching She's the Man then, I got a great idea to write She's the man with the Twilight characters and a few added twists here and there. I had my friends help me a bit, but I practically have the movie memorized, so I got started while I was at a wedding, we were at a resort, and it was raining so I got bored and decided to work on it. It might practically be exactly the movie only with different characters, so it might get boring. **

**Read and review and the first reviewer for each chapter gets a priview of the next chapter.**

**Also, I was going to start putting a soundtrack for each chapter. If you have seen the moive, and have any idea's for songs for a certain part , message me. I would really apreciate it.**

**Soundtrack: Anthem Part 2 by Blink 182 (This song is in the movie _Stick It_)**

Chapter 1: If you can't join 'em... beat 'em!

(BPOV)

With summer ending soon, and school almost starting, kids from my school's soccer teams, boys and girls, decided to go to First Beach to just hang out and have fun. Which we were!

I was on the girls soccer team at Cornwall Academy in Forks, Washington. Center forward is what I play. It's my passion! I loved the game, and nothing else! So ya, I was the boyish type of girl, but I could still look and be girly when I wanted to, which was only so often. I was a plain girl, a plain Jane as I called myself. Brown eyes, brown hair, I guess I had a figure, but I didn't care about that. I was nothing special, to me anyway. But to my boyfriend Mike Newton, I _was_ special.

Mike was really sweet and funny and real good looking! He had teh cutest looking face, almost puppy dog like, with blonde hair he would always gel into spikes on the toip of his head, and crystal blue eyes. He cheered for me during soccer, as did I for him. He was goalie and team captain for the Cronwall boys soccer team. So we would practice sometimes together, kind of like today.

Well, today wasn't really a practice. It was, like I said, more of a fun day as friends. The girls were playing, and the guys were busy goofing off with each other and cheering for us. I was on a team along with my friend Jessica and a few other girls from the team. The otehr team had my other friend Angela and the rest of the girls soccer team. The score was 0-0 and were were about to finish up before lunch.

I had the ball and was charging for the opposing teams net, when out of no where, Angela came in a stole the ball away from my feet. I turned around in time to see that in a mere few seconds, Jessica take the ball away from Angela and kick the ball towards me, tossing sand from the beach everywhere in the process, high up in the air. All the guys were cheering for me to head but it into the net, so I went ahead and jumped when the ball got close enough. It went right in the net, scoring the first point of the game. All of the guys cheered. Mike even got on his knees bowing at me chanting 'I am not worthy Soccer Queen' and even got the rest of the guys to join alon!

The girls on both teams cheered and we ran in to hug each other.

I turned around from the big group of kids to see the soccer ball sitting in the sand all by itself. I walked over to it and picked it up. I then turned around and the light bulb ontop of my head went off. There hanginf from the lifeguard tower was a lifeguards buoy. It was just there, so I had to take this opportunity.

Mike must have been looking for me in the crowed andseen the light bulb go off, cause he began to run towards the buoy smiling at me.

I smiled back, and placed the ball back on the sand. I took a few steps back, and charged and slammed the ball against my foot. It soared through the air, and went strait into the buoy.

"WOO!" I screamed throwing my fist into the air.

Mike ran a little faster and jsut caught the ball, and turned around and ran back to me.

"OH!! She shoots, she scroes! GOAL!!" Mike cheered as I waled the few steps towards him.

"Whut? Now give me back the ball." I said when I was standing in front of him.

"No way!" Mike began to play keep away.

"Mike! Give the ball back!" I yelled.

But before I could think of anything else to do to get him to gie up the ball, he picked me up and flew me over his shoulder.

"Ah! Mike put me down!" I screamed between laughs.

I was still laughinf and he laughed with me, until we reached our towels, which were only a few steps away. He lifted me back from his sholder to place me on my back against the towel with him hovering me. I sat up on my elbows and grabbed his face in my hands and gave him a kiss.

After we pulled away, he said, "Alright, you're getting alot better!"

"Ya, you too! I mean, when we first started going out," I paused, "you couldn't kiss at all!"

"I meant at soccer!"

"Oh, really?" I said slyly.

"Yeah, I mean, your probably better than half the guys on my team!" he laughed.

I laughed with him."Probably more than half!"

I leaned in and kissed him again, only to have him push me away three seconds in.

"What do you mean I couldn't kiss at all?" he asked with a confused look on his face. He was so adorable when he was confused.

"Don't worry! I've taught you well!" I chuckled.

He smiled and leaned in to finish where we left off from a few moments ago.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

So the rest of the day at the beach was alot of fun. The boy's had their own game of soccer as the girls cheered them all on, just like they did to us, and each time Mike's team scored, he ran over to me, and gave me a kiss. Wich eneded up me getting about 5 or 6 kisses in total. Then after they played their game, we had a barbeque, and then around 8 o' clock, we all headed out because there were tryout's in the morning.

I got home, to find my mom Renée sitting in the kitchen drinking something out of a mug. I hope it wasn't coffe. She was hyper ebough without it. My mom was how you say...a little crazy. She was apart of the Brighton Ladies Society **(A/N: I really don't remember what Viola's mom was, but we'll go with this for now ) **A group of older women, who organize charity events and debutante ball's, and are all about being ladies. I thought it was pathetic, but it kept her busy, and off my back. She had a little problem with the fact that her only daughter would prefer to play in mud with a ball, rather that play dress up and be a lady.

My mom looked somewhat like me, only I had longer, and lighter hair. She had hair that was just to the lenght of her ears, and was a dark chocolate brown, where as I had long, strait brown hair with side bangs and that had red tints in it, which you cold see in the light. We both had brown eyes, but her's were more hazle than brown.

I gave her a quick wave, and ran up the staires to my room. It was a light blue colour, with yellow cutains on the windows. Wood floors, a desk in the back corner with my black laptop on it, and my double bed with blue and white comforters. I had soccor pictures and metals along my dresser, and had pictures of my friends and I along the walls.

I quickly showered in the bathroom across the hall and changed into yellow cotton short shorts and a white tanktop, grabbed my iPOD and placed it into the iHOME and pressed play from some music. I always listened to music to go to bed, I couldn't sleep without it.

I drifted off to sleep thinking about the tryouts, Mike and what college would be like while playing soccer. I would love to play in college. I have a few friends who say high school is going to be it for their soccer careers, but I wanted to keep going, I didn't want to stop. I would do anything to play.

The next morning, I was awoken up by a car horn from in front of the drive way. It was Angela and Jessica, both in their uniforms for soccer in Angela's green Jeep Patriot, honking the horn.

"COME ON! WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE FOR TRYOUTS!! GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE B!!" Jessica screamed. I nearly fell out of bed, ran to grab my uniform, washed my face and brushed my teeth, grabbed my iPOD, soccer shoes, my over sized sweater that probably was my brothers, and soccer ball and ran out the door. I didn't bother to lock it cause my brother would get it later.

"Sorry, I must have slept through my alarm." I said as I opened the trunk and threw my soccer bag in.

"Don't worry about it now, we just have to hurry or we're gunna be late." Jessica said.

"Ya, and I have to drop off some paper's at the office for my mom before hand, and god only knows how long that'll take with Mrs. Cope. God! She's such a turtle!" Angela said while I hopped in the back seat and she bagan to speed off.

We got to the school a little early surprisingly, but that was probably because Angela sped all the way there.

Angela parked the car, and she ran off to the office, while Jessica and I ran to the group of girls that were also trying out for the team.

"Hey guys, are we late?" Jessica asked when we neared them.

"No, you're right on time! We're all actually just starting to head over to the field." a girl named Sam said.

So with that, we walked towards our soccer field. Cornwall Academy had many soprts fields. They had three gyms. One for basketball, one for volleyball, and one for badminton, and different classes would use one of them for their gym class durning school. The school had a soccer field for guys and girls, a football field, and a track.

The rest of the girls were making small talk on our way to our field. Form soccer to college, to the new 90210 series.** (A/N: I love that show! It's so good!)**

"So B, where do you plan on going to college?" Sam asked me.

"I don't really care, as long as when I play, I get to where Carolina Blue!" I said. I got a few whoops and yeahs from the girls. Not only was Carolina Blue our school colour, but I've been wearing Carolina Blue since I starting playing soccer. It's almost like my lucky colour you know?

As we approached the field, we passed many other players for many other sports. Volleyball players, other soccer players, basketball players. We passed the boys soccer field and I saw Mike at the goal. They were all trying to shoot on him, but all but one or two made it in. I smiled. He was amazing, and he was mine!

We just reached our field, when I noticed something that wasn't right, then I loked at the field and found the problem.

"Uh, guys? Whta is the lacross team doing on our field?" I asked the girls. They all stopped to look in my direction, then to where I was looking, and noticed the problem too.

"Guys! Wait up!" I could hear Angela yelling at us. She was running from the direction of the front office, with a clipboard in her hands. She loked frantic. I was beginning to feel something bad about to happen.

"Guys! The school cut our team!" She said when she stopped in front of us. WHAT THE FUCK?! Why would the school do that?

"Why would the school do that?" Jessica asked, totally taking the question from my head!

"Not enough girls signed up!" Angela repiled.

"They can't do that...Can they?" Jessica said once again. She had a point! They couldn't do that. Not when all of us wanted this so bad, and it was taken away because they're weren't enough of us. We wanted to go to college man! I was fucking pissed!

"Well I was talking to Mrs. Cope when she mentioned it to me as I was heading out towards the door. She said sorry." Angela finished with slumping her shoulders.

After all the frantic questions from all of us, I looked at the boys. Then the lightbulb on top of my head went off. I had an idea!

"This is NOT over! Come on." I said, and walked towards the guys tryouts.

Coach Reynolds was standing there at the side of the field watching the guys and picking the team. He had a blue and white dress top that matched school colours with tan coloured cords. His black turning gray hair was sitting at the top of his head, you could see a bald sopt forming. It took me alot of controll not to laugh.

He didn't even acknowledge our presence, when he said, "Hello ladies. I heard abou the bad news."

How could he think this was bad? He never really cared much for girls soccer, and he naver said that outloud, but everyone could see it.

"Bad? It's a disaster!" I said, clearly pissed off at his greeting.

"Now college scouts won't even get to see us play!" Jessica said. She was getting pissed off too.

"Well, if there's anything I can do for you, just let me know." He said with no emotion. Ya, he really didn't care. Time for my plan to come into action!

"A a matter of fact, there is," I said, "We wanna tryout for the boys team."

The girls looked at me funny, but when they realized where this was going, and shook there head fast in agreement.

He snorted and let out a little laugh, and you could tell he was trying hard not to."Uh, anything, beside that."

WHAT. THE. HELL?

"Come on! Coach, you know we're good enough!" I shouted. It''s tur, we were good enough! Mike even told me the day before! And he was right! We were very good soccer players. Better than half the guys on the team!

"I don't know, that that's a thing that I know..." Coach Reynold finished off looking into space. That was really confusing, and even he was trying to figure out what he just said.

Before I could say anything else, Mike and the rest of the boys were running over to us. They were all covered in dirt and sweat from the tryouts. They smelled horrible! _But maybe Mike could healp us out_, I thought.

"Hey babe!" Mike asked, smiling at me. I couldn't help but smile bakc. He was just too cute!

"Hey." I said.

"What's going on Coach?" Mike asked.

"The girls heer," he paused, "want to try out for the team!" I smiled at Mike, but it was quickly gone off my face when I saw the guys and the coach all laughing at us. Even Mike was laughing! Why would he do that?

"You're not serious!" Mike said after he calmed down, but the guys behind him were still chuckling.

"Look girls. You're all excellent players...but girls can't beat boys," the coach said, the guys all chiming in agreement. "Girls can't be as strong," The guys cheered in agreement again, "Or as athletic!" coach finished with all the guys agreeing once again.

Okay, I was grasping straws here, and Mike should have stepped up and said something to defend us by now.

"Okay, well since Mike's team cptain, what do you think about it?" I asked turnig to him.

The guys looked at him with smug smiles on their faces. Mike looked like he was speculating something, but then he said, "I think the coach has said it all!" The guys agreed.

"Mike! Yesterday you told me I was better than half the guys your team!" I shouted. All the guys were looking at Mike with disbelief and even screaming at him. He lloked a little worried.

"I never said that!" Mike relpied to me.

"What are you talknig about? Why are you lying?" I asked him outraged. Did he hit his head hard on that soccerball or something? Either that or it's his memory. He doesn't do that well in school, so that could explain it too.

"Bella," he hesitated, "End of discustion!" he said matter of factly, and quirked an eye brow as if to challenge me to keep going.

That was it. I'd had enough. He totally was lying to me. He obviously wasn't the guy I thought he was. I wonder what else he'd lyed to me about. I was on the verge of tears, and Jessica and Angela could see it, but I refused to cry infront of Mike. So held them in. And took a deep breath.

"Fine. End of relationship!" I said. You could hear a coars of 'oo's and 'ah's from the guys and the girls. Jessica snapped her fingers in Mikes face, and all the guys started walking away back to the field, and the girls started heading away. I turned to walk away, but Mike stopped me.

"Bella, I just don't want to see you get hurt!" He was giving a puppy dog look that wasn't really that cute. Maybe it was because I was majorly beyond pissed at him. BUt I decided to give him a little piece of my mind- in a nice, toying way.

"Aww," I started, "You are so full of shit!" I said. Coach blew the whistle when I said that last word so I don't think anyone but me and Mike could hear. I threw the soccerball I had in my hands and threw it in his face light enough not to completly damage his face, which I wish I had, and walked away, leaving a shocked Mike behind me.

:):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)):):):):):):):):):):):):):):):)

I caught up with Angela and Jessica. They both hugged me when I started to cry. I only cried for a little while. Since tryouts were the only reason we were here, Angela drove me home. I put on my over sized hoddie and my baseball cap on as I got out of the car. I put on my head phones from my iPOD and looked for a song. I was lloking for something gloomy to match my mood. I could hear a car pulling up, but barely heard it because the song 'Cold As You' by Taylor Swift was blasting in my ears.

"Emmett?" I could hear a nasly voice calling from behind me. I thought I was imagining it so I ignored it.

"Emmett?!" I heard again. I thought I recognized the voice, but kept on ignorinn it.

"EMMETT!!" I heard as someone pushed me from behind enough to knock off my hood from my hoodie that was up and almost knocked me over. Which if this person wasn't holding onto the back to my hoodie, I would have done. I'm a clumsy peron anywhere but the soccer field. I practically trip over air!

I turned around to be faced with none other than a beautiful gril in designer clothes and big sunglasses resting on her face with not even any make up on, with totally not fake blonde hair and nice covering clothes on.

PUHLEASE!

It was Lauren Mallory. My brothers bitch of a girlfriend. Who had piles of make up on her face that made her looke even uglier than she was, big ugly sunglasses that made her look like a bug if she had them on her forehead, the skimpiest clothes on that made her look like a tramp. She was wearing a magenta tube top that went just above her belly button, and a mini skirt that barely covered her ass, high heels and bubblegum in her mouth that she kept on smacking.

"Oh, it's you." Lauren sneered at me. "Gosh, you and yopur brother look scary alike from the back. Maybe it's cause of your total lack of curves."

Uh, maybe it's cause of the fact the we're TWINS!

"Ha. Aw, it's good to see you too Lauren!" I faked a cheery voice that driped with sarcasm.

"Right. I'm looking for your brother. Where is he?" she said, not really caring what I had to say. My brother Emmett Swan. My twin. My only sibling. Him and I are twins, but over time, we started to look a little different. Like I grew boobs, and he grew man boobs...well, he didn't really. He actually got really buff, and big. He was going to Illyria this year. He got kicked out of our school. He's in this band with a few of his friends. I can't really remember the name of the group. He's as passionate about his music as I am with my soccer. He writes the most amazing lyrics. They come right from his heart. From songs about our parents divorce, to finding prissy Lauren.

"I don't know." I answered.

"Well, just let your brother know that he's very lucky to be apart of my life. And tell him to give me a call if he wants to stay in it!"

"Alright. Does he have your number? 1-800-BIATCH?! HAHA!" oh she totally brought that onto herself. She asked for it.

She groaned and turned around and walked away, shaking her hips in a way that made me want to gag, and I would have if I wasn't laughing.

"She will do great things!" I said to myself outloud.

I walke into my house after Lauren walked away. My house wasn't very small. A reasonable size. Two stories, two bedrooms and a master bedroom. Two bathrooms, a fairly nice kitchen and living room. Perfect for someone like me. Except for all the antiqus. My mom loves old fasioned stuff, sort of. Speaking of her, when I walked into the house, guess who I saw?

If you guessed Renée, you guessed right. She was standing just away from the door like she'd been waiting for me, with a smile on her face and her hands pressed together just underkneath her chin like she was praying standing up. She had on this super ugly lady's buisness suit. A teal one with a giant flower broach over her left shoulder. Her hair was curled a little and it just reached her chin. She looked a great deal like me and Emmett, but she was alot prettier, but she just wore ugly clothes and was too cheery most of the time.

"I HAVE A SURPRISE FOR YOU!" She sang to me a little too loudly! She started clapping her hands together just like London Tipton from 'The Suit Life of Zack and Cody'-not that I watch that show every Saturday morning- I swear she watches that show to be just like the diva.

"And this is why I don't bring friends over." I said more to myself, "Mom! Not now, I've had a really bad day-" I was aout to escape the wrath of Renée, but she grabbed my by the shoulders and turned me towards the living room.

Our lovely living room was fairly large, for my moms book club meetings, it was a soft blue colour, with bleach white carpets, a tv on the one wall, white couches with wooden legs and wooden coffe tabl and end tables. There was a massive book collection just off to the left. I had a few books on there, since I do enjoy reading, but most of them are books from Oprah's Book club, and my moms.

"Now I want you to close your eyes. And come into the living room." Renée said in a cheery voice as she placed her hands over my eyes.

"Okay mom! There closed!" I closed my eyes and walked a little forward.

"Okay, and...SURPRISE!!" She shouted.

I opened my eyes with a smile hoping, yet highly doubting, that it would be something that would make my day a little better. But it didn't. There was Renée holding up the frilliest, puffiest ball gown I've ever seen in her hands. It looked like a wedding dress! There were two more on the couch, another white one and a pink one that looked almost similar.

I frown and looked at my mom with the 'you-can't-be-serious' look.

"Here they are! Beautiful dresses for my darling debutante!" Renée said pulling me out of my disgusting thoughts the dresses. My mom had this assumption that I would magically agree to this whole stupid debutante thing. Which is sooo not happening!

"Mom! Have I not told you before I have no desire in being a debutante! It's retarted!" She was giving me a pouty look now. It had no effect on me though.

"Why did I get stuck with a daughter who only likes to kick a muddy old ball around a field all day?" she asked rhetorically.

"Well, the world has been set right mom. They cut my team." I said siging and looking at the floor.

"What? No soccer?" she asked in a not so concerned voice. I shook my head in a greement and began to walk towards the stairs to go to my room. Renée was walking towards me with one of the dresses in her arms now. "How sad."

"Ya. I can see you're all torn up!" I said sarcastically. She then began to twirl around with the dress held against her. She had completely ignored all that I had said.

"Mike's just going to **love** you in this!" she said smiling at me.

"Yet, another reason not to wear it! I dumped him!" I said and wakled up the stairs.

"What? Why?" she asked in a soft yet outraged vooice.

"I don't want to talk about it!"

"But he was so, lean and, rugged, and, chizzled." she said looking off into space witha dreamy look on her face. EEWWW!!

"Then why don't you date him mom?" I asked her.

I could see her speculating that. Then she shook her head and laughed. That was pathetic!

I walked down the long hallway towards my room when I passed my brothers room and noticed him in it, over by his dressers putting stuff in his bag.

"Hey Emmett!" I said smiling. I loved my brother. He was massive, but he was like a music loving teddy bear. He had brown curly hair and brown eyes like me, only lighter. An angular face, and dimples. If we weren't related, I'd go out with him. Not that I think of him like that! I'm just saying he's very good looking.

"O, hey Bells." he waved at me.. His room was fillled with pictures of his friends, his band photos, other bands like Boys Like Girls, Good Charlotte, ACDC, there were tons. He had tan walls, tan carpets, a doubble bed with brown and glod covers, and a small tv on top of his dresser beside his iHOME.

"Lauren was looking for you!" I said in a nasly voice, trying to mimic her voice with no success. You just can't make that nasly voice like she has.

"Oh." was all he said.

"Why do you even date her anyway?" I asked disgusted.

"She's hot!" I looked at him like he had three heads. "It's a guy thing"

He then finished up with his bag as I sat on his bed and he began to chuck the bags out the open window

"Uh, you know, you could use the front door." I said to him pointing downstaires.

"Ya but here mom can't see me." He answered tieing a rope to his guitar case.

"Hey, aren't you supposed to be at dads? Wait, where are you going?" I asked getting confused.

"Dad think's I'm here with mom. Mom think's I'm at dads. But nither of them know I'm going to be in London for a few days cause they both think I'm at the others place. That, is the beauty of divorce." He said while tieing a rope to his guitar case and lowering it down the window.

"As in London **England**?" What? How? When? Why? WTF?

"Ya my band got a slot in a music fetival there. So I'll be gon for about two weeks.

"Ya but-" I was about to cmoplain when he cut me off.

"Hey. By the way, could you like call Illyria adn like, pretend to be mom. Say that I'm sick. Make it something that could last up to two weeks...Like mad cow." He suggested. What a stupid idiot! Not just the skipping part and leaving the country, but for suggestion mad cow! Egg head!

"But school starts soon and you just got kicked out of Cornwall for skipping, this isn't the way you wanna start out bud!"

"But I wanna be a musician! And the last time I checked, you don't need to know, trigonometry!" By now, the guitar was lowered and he was slowly trying to get out the window without killing himself.

"Do you know the precentage of bands that actually make it to the big top Em?" I asked him.

"Probably the same as female soccer players." Okay, he didn't just go there! "So I will see you, in two weeks!" he said as he slowly was out of sight, not before holding up three fingers. Stupid!

I wasn't just about the let my older brother by fifteen minutes run off somwhere where theres no one he knows for miles, and skip school after he just got kicked out of his old one for the exact same reason!

"Emmett! Emmett!! EMMETT!!" I called after him, but he was gone.

I was anout to get up and yell at him from out the window, but Renée came into the room with something in her hands.

"Were you just talking to your brother?" She asked me.

"Uh, ya. He's at dads," I said, and picked up the phone, that was **on the hook**,"By dad!" I said into the phone. That was the stupidest thing I could have ever done! And she believed me!

"Look at this one!" she said and showed me the dress that she had in her arms.

"Ug! Sorry mom I have a strict, no ruffles policy!" I got up from the bed.

"You know, sometimes I think you might as well be your brother!" She said and stalked away.

That got me thinking. I walked over to Emmett mirror closet and found a picture of him with the same hat I was wearing. I looked at the pitcure, and then at my relfection. She did have a point! I looked alot like Emmett. Except he had a bigger face and stonger cheeks and caterpiller eyebrows.

And for the second time that day, the lightbulb went off at the top of my head.

_You know what, _I thought to myself, _If you can't join em'...Beat em'!_

**So that's chapter 1. I know there's alot from the movie in this, but more of stuff from me will be in the next few chapters. I hope you liked it!**

**PLEEZE Read and Review! I got lots of review from my other story, and I hop I get some from this one too!**

**3 ya!**


	2. Make Me Emmett!

**A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated in like.....a while. School's been hecktick, and I've never gottan the chance to type. And I like to type by myself, not with people in the room. It embarasses me too much!! Since I have a 3 day weekend this weekend, I'm gunna try to update twice. But I'm not making any promises. I also want to say, I had chapter 2 of this story months ago, but just as I was about to save it, the computer froze and I had to turn it off, so I was kinda pissed and I took a break for a few days. **

**I also wanted to ask that if anybody might hav song suggestions for later chapters, I could really use them!!! THNX!!**

**Soundtrack: Sexy Back by Justin Timberlake (You'll see why soon!!)**

Chapter 2: Make Me Emmett!

**(BPOV)**

After I came up with my plan, I ran to my room and got changed. My room was simple, yet casual. I had faded yellow walls, a big closet off to the right side of the room, hard wood floors (at my request), yellow curtains on the big windows that faced the front yard, a computer desk that had my black iMac laptop and iHOME on it.

My queen sized bed had yellow and dark blue striped conforters, and thousands of pillows! I need at least ten just to get to sleep most nights, but they always fall off during the night. I had pictures of me and my friends on a cork board beside my dresser. I had a few pictures of me and Mike on it too. _I'll have to remember to burn those later!_ I thought.

I put my soccer stuff away, and ran to the bathroom to shower. I used my favourite strawberry shampoo and conditioner for my hair, and my favourite pommegrantite body wash gel. I smelled so good after! I ran out of the shower, only to slip and fall flat on my ass on water that was on the floor. See, I'm clumsy anywhere but the soccer field! I dried myself off, and put on a matching black bra and underwear set. I didn't really where thongs alot like Angela and Jessica did. They bugged the shit out of me! I always wore boy short underwear.

I threw on a robe over top and blow dried my hair pinstrait. I got out of the bathroom and ran back to my room and into my closet. I grabbed a pair of black jeans, a black tank top and a peach coloured cardigan, that buttoned up inbetween my chest and sleves that went just above my elbows. I put on a little make up tiny diamond studs my dad bought me for Christmas last year.

I put on my gold converse all star lights and grabbed my iPHONE G3. I quickly called Angela and Jessica.

"Hello?" Jessica nswered.

"It's B. Meet me at my house in exactly ten minutes. I have an idea, and I need your help!" I said quickly.

"Um...Okay...?" she relpied and I hung up. I did the same thing with Angela, getting the same response.

I then called one of my best guy friends in the world. Paul.

"Hello? My life sucks!" he answered. I laughed.

"Hey. Is that my best lady in the world?" he asked me

"How'd you know Paul?" I asked with fake amazment.

"I can recognize that laugh anywhere babe!" we laughed.

"Listen Paul, I need a favor to ask you. Can me and Jess and Ang come by in about twenty minutes to the salon. You're gunna need to cancel a few appointments though for this."

"Sure no problem. I have another lady coming in and then I'm all yours. What do you need again?"

"I'll explain it when I get there okay?"

"Alright Ciao!" we said goodbye and I hung up.

Paul has been one of my best guy friends since I started at Cornwall in ninth grade. He was a junior then. And if you haven't noticed already, he's gay. He works at the hair salon in town. He lives in La Push, the indian reservation about twenty minutes from here. He went to La Push High for his first year, but changed over to Forks High after that. Some kids were jackasses to him at that school. He hung out with Angela, Jessica and I mostly. Then he graduated and went to beauty school to become a hair stylist. He was very talented, so he'd be perfect for what I had in store. Paul had russet coloured skin, due to the fact that he's a native, black hair that he got cut so it was a sort of mowhawk **(Think of the Paul in the "She's the Man" movie, only darker.)** He had a strong manly build, even if he was gay, you would've never been able to tell unless he told you. His eyes were dark just like his hair.

About five minutes after I called on Paul, Anglea and Jessica arrived. I ran to the door and allowed them in. I pulled them to my room and we sat down. Me on the bed, Angela on the floor, and Jessica on the chair at my computer desk.

"So whats up B?" Angela asked me.

"Ya really! I had to give up washing my moms car to come here. Not that I minded, but my mom did." Jessica said.

"Okay, listen carefully. Emmett just told me about half and hour ago, that him and his band got a slot in a music festival in London. So he'll be gone for about two weeks."

"Really? That's awsome...but wait, he's gunna miss school if he goes." Jessica said. After getting up from her chair and cheering.

"I was just getting to that part. Well, seeing as our suckish school cut our team. I'm pretty pissed. Especially since they think that us girls aren't good enough to play." I continued.

"Ya, that bites. Aren't those stupid teachers supposed to teach **against **discrimination. And that girls and guys are equal?" Angela interrupted me. She had a major point there!

"Yes and-Would you guys let me even finish?! Holy crap!" I said.

"Sorry!" they both said in unison. Jessica said in a rude tone, while Angela said it more apolligetically.

"Anyways, since Emmett is going to a new school. I got an idea. I could go to Illyria, pretend to be Emmett, and tryout for the guys team. Then when I make the team, I'll play Cornwall boys, then reveal that I was a chick the whole time, and prove that I'm good enough!" I finished.

Yep. That was my plan. I would go for the two weeks at Illyria, pretend to be my Twin brother, and tryout for the guys team and beat the Cornwall boys. Prove a thing er two to Mike and Coach Reynolds, and rub it in their faces afterwarsds.

Jessica and Angela both looked at me like I was mentally retarted.

"What are you talking about? Sure, you and Emmett are twins, but you don't look **that **much alike. He's an fing tank! You're tiny. And you'd have to live with guys, and people would be able to tell you're not Emmett! Not that I don't mind the idea. It's brilliant acutally." Jessica said.

"But then again, Illyria is all the way in Seattle, people wouldn't know what Emmett looked like if he was going to a new school hours away. They'd just think he's a tiny dork." I glared at Angela said.

"Not, that you're a dork. He-He!" Angela laughed nervously.

"That's why I got a hold of Paul. He said he'd be free the rest of the afternoon. He can help us. He can guy train me." I said.

"Well...I don't know. What if your parents going to say if they find out?" Angela asked.

"Pft! They won't find out. Renée's to dumb to even notice, and Charlie think's I'm at Cornwall. He never even calls me unless it's an emergency." So true. Never. Only if an emergency or when I stay at his house.

"Plus, wait til Mike see's that I was a girl all along. He'd be made a total fool out of if I score on him!" I said, smirking.

Angela and Jessica both did the same.

"So, when is Paul expecting us? Does he even know about this?" Jessica asked.

"I told him in about twenty minutes, and no. He doesn't know. I said we'd tell him about bit when we go there." I said.

"Well, lets head out. Oh this is gunna be so much fun! I'd never thought I'd see the day that Isabella Swan would go to such lenghts just for soccer!" Jessica said. O HELL no! She did NOT use my full name!

"You'd better run Stanley!" I glared playfully at her.

"O shit!" she yelled, and ran for Angela's car.

Angela and I both laughed and ran after her.

"BYE MOM! I'LL BE BACK LATER!" I yelled, and slammed the door.

We were out the door before she could respond, and got into Angela's car, and drove the ten minute drive to Forks Beauty Salon. We arrived and parked the car. During the ride, the girls slowly became accustomed to the idea. They eventually thought it was a good idea, and became more supportive. I was glad I had them.

We all hopped out and headed into the salon.

"Why hello ladies!" We could hear Paul call to us.

"Hey!" we all said in unison. We gave him a hug.

"Thank's so much for doing this Paul! I really appreciate it." I said with a smile.

"No problemo! You can always come to me if you need help. While you explain exactly what I'm about to do, which might end up being something I regret later on," he said. I hit him playfully, "I have to finish up with Mrs. Campbell."

We walked with him towards the back of the salon.

The salon was big. It had at least faive or six stations to do hair. The walls were a sea green and glass. It was really funky and modern. I waved to all the stylists that I knew, which was practically all of them. We arrived to Paul's station to se an old .

"Hey girls!" she greeted. She had giant rollers in her grey hair. Her glasses just rested on her nose, and a pale blue flowered dress on. Funny how someone so old would get their hair done at a place that does modern hair cuts. Not old lady hair cuts.

"Hi Mrs.C!" we all greeted. Paul grabbed a tooth comb and started to pick away at the old lady's hair.

"So, if you would please explain what you would like my help with." he said, not looking at me, but looking at the curlers.

"Okay, so. Emmett told me that he's going away to London for two weeks with his band, so-" I tried to explain, but I was cut off.

"Really? Good for him. That's great!" Paul said.

"I know right?!" Angela said with a cheecky grin. What was with everyone interrupting me??

"Would you let me finish?! God!" I interupted.

"Sorry." they both said at the same time.

"Anyway, so Emmett said that him and his band are going to London for two weeks, so he wanted me to call Illyria and say that he was sick with something," like mad cow, I added in my head. "so since he won't be there, and my soccer team got cut for the stupidest reason,"

"Why'd you get cut?" Paul asked.

"Because not enough grils sighned up!" I said.

"That's retarted!"

"I know! And when we wanted to try out for the boys team they said girls aren't as good a boys and that we couldn't!"

"What the hell?!" Paul said. Jessica and Angela both shook their heads in agreement.

"Moving on, so I figured since Emmetts gone, you would turn me into Emmett, I would go to Illyria pretending to be Emmett, try out for the boys team, make the team,play the Cornwall vs. Illyria game and beat the Cornwall boys team!" I finished with a smile on my face.

Paul just stared at me, unmoving.

"You want me to turn you into your brother?" Paul finally asked.

"Why not? And since Emmett and Bella are twins and no one knows Emmett there, they won't know the difference." Angela said.

"They'll know that he's a girl!" Paul said back.

"Paul, with your help, Bella will look like a clone of Emmett! It's not going to be as hard as when you turned Bella into David Beckham for Halloween last year. There's nothing to it since she looks like Emmett enough already." Jessica said.

"Yes, but there are some minor porblems with that." Paul continued to fiddle with hair.

"O yeah? Like what?" Jessica put her hands on her hips.

"Well theres the perky breasts, hair, feminine face and curvy body that I'll have to deal with." Paul gestured to me.

Mrs.C looked right at my cheast when Paul gestured there. A little freaky much? I took hold of my cardigan and pulled it over my chest a little more, and smiled uncomfortably at her. She looked away.

"So will you help us?" I asked.

"Well... I don't know..." Paul trailed off.

"You know I can do it Paul!"

"Well..."

"Come on Paul!" I said.

"Ya come on Paul!" Jessica and Anglea both said at the same time with cute smiles on their faces.

"Ya come on Paul!" Mrs. Campbell said.

Paul diliberated for a minute, then sighed and finally said, "Alright, I'll do it."

We cheered and high fived eachother. I mouthed thanks to Mrs. C and gave her a high five. She returned it.

"Just go over to the empty station and I'll be there in a minute." Paul said.

We made our way over to a white station on the other end of the hair salon. It had pictures of all three of us on the mirrors edge with Paul. This was like his personal station. It had different hair pieces in the drawers in all different colours.

We sat on the chairs near the station and chatted about what we were going to do after the make over. We decided that since the night to move into the dorms at Cornwall is the same day as Illyria, which was three days from now, I would stay over at Angelas and Paul would take me the next day, so I could spend some time with my friends. I would tell my mom that I was going to my dads house if I got caught leaving.

A few minutes later, Paul came around and told me to sit in the chair at the was white with gold handles on the drawers. They were all different colours and sizes.

Not a few minutes later, Paul came wandering over.

"Okay B. So we're just going to try on different facial hair pieces. Remember these are Crystals, so I don't want you damaging them." Paul said. Crystal was another hair dresser. She had platinum blonde hair with pink and blue streaks in it. She helpls out with the town plays as the stylist, so she kept all of these hair pieces for them. I had to remember to thank her for letting us use the pieces.

"Okay. Paul, Make me Emmett!!" I said spinning in the chair. Angela and Jessica laughed.

"Omygod! Paul, do this one first!!" Jessica said, grabbing a long, red coloured moustache.

Paul picked it up and put it on my face, while I wasn't facing the mirror. They wanted to surprise me when I saw it with it completly on.

After it was in place, all three of them burst out in laughter, and Paul turned me around in the chair. I burst out in laughter too.

I looked like a southern hick! The beard ended just below the corner of my lips.

"EWWW!!! PAUL TAKE IT OFF! TAKE IT OFF!!" I laughed. He came over, still laughing and took it off. Jessica and Angela were holding onto eachother to keep from falling over they were lauging so hard.

So we spent the next hour and a half or so trying on moustaches and beards and goatees. My favourite was the bowler hat man moustache. It reminded me of an old English investigators moustache. When I had it on, I squished my lips together like a fish and swayed the moustache with my upper lips, and Paul put one on also. He just looked at me through the mirror, and we stared at eachother, until Paul suddenly lifted an eyebrow. I started laughing. Then Jessica and Angela got lonely and they both put on a random moustache and did the 007 pose on eachothers back. I tried on a goatee, and a really big beard and a super super long one. The whole time, I was unaware of all the pictures Angela was taking of me.

After the half hour, it suddenly dawned on me. Emmett doesn't have a moustache, or a beard, or a goatee.....well, he did have one, but it bugged him so he shaved it off......4 months ago!!

"Hey Paul, why are we doing this if Emmett doesn't have any facial hair?" I asked after trying on a moustache that looked like Hitlers. Definatly NOT wearing _that _too Illyria!!

"Well, I thought maybe you'd want to wear one to cover up the fact that you're a girl a little better, and it was kinda funny to see you like that!" He smirked at me.

"I'll say! Look at the pictures!" Angela said as she showed me the photos on her dark green camera. They were pretty funny, but I blushed with embarassment.

"You'd better not put those up on Facebook! If you know what's good for you Ang!" I said with a playfull glare.

But I could have sworn Jessica mutter _too late_. I shrugged it off. She probably said something else.

We spent another half an hour choosing mathcing sideburns, and eyebrows, then another twenty minutes choosing a wig. It was short and matched my hair colour perfectly, and hid my natural hair very well. It was around 6 o' clock when we decided, and then we went out to dinner at Olive Garden. We finished around 7 o' clock and then everyone headed home. Tomorrow was Saturday, so we decided to get together for my second part of my 'Emmett' training, as Angela called it.

I got home, showered and threw on a random pair of pajama's and went to bed.

I wole up the next morning and took another shower and changed into a white t-shirt with a blue sweater vest, beige shorts and black sneakers. I threw my hair in a pony tail and waited for Angela while eating breakfast.

She came with Jessica...and Paul, saying that we were going to Port Angeles. I quickly got in the car, and we drove away.

As we approached Port Angeles, which was a sunny day for once, the song 'Sexy Back' by Justin Timberlake cam on. Jessica and Paul started singing really badly, and Angela and I were laughing.

"I know that you'll be bringing sexy back when your at Illyria, Bells!" Paul said over our laughing.

We drove down to the local outdoor mall and went to a little café for lunch.

We sat down at the table and ordered our food. And we started planning out the day.

"Okay B. First, I want to work on a little handshake. I see alot of guys doing it in La Push, so I though guys in Seattle do it. You wanna try?" Paul asked.

"Sure, why not?" So him and I began practicing, we got most of it down pact when the waitress came back with our we tried out the whole thing.....let's just say it hurt!

You see, at the end of the handshake, you're supposed to jump into eachothers chest's...and well...a) I ended up knocking Paul to the grownd, and b) I hit him with my boobs, so it kinda hurt...alot!

"Ugh! Um, I think we'll have to do something about that later on today too." Paul said getting up off the ground.

"Uh, ya" I grunted.

A few hours later, we were on the buisiest street in Port Angeles. And what was I doing? Following guys around, pretending to be them. The actions, sounds, all of it. Paul said that if I tried mimicking men, I could understand how most of them did stuff like walk, talk and act.

First was some guy walking his dog, yelling into his phone to some lady.

"No! My Fru-Fru need's organic doggy treats!!! I will not have him eating the fake stuff! It's bad for his fur!" W.O.W! I guess some men like theor dogs...a little _too_ much!

I started walking behind him, holding my empty hand out in front of me like I was holding a leash, my other empty hand by my ear like I was holding a cell phone, and started walking behind this random dude, and mimick him. I had to sway my feet in a weird way, which mad me almost fall (which might not have been a good thing) yelling randome words into my fake phone. I'd been doing this for nt even three minutes, when the guy turned aound and looked at me. I just shrugged my shoulders at him. He still looked at me, so I just walked ahead of him.

I walked back over to Jessica, Angela and Paul, who were trying- and failing- to keep in their laughter.

"Ooo, ooo follow him now Bella!" Angela said, pointing at a big black guy, with a white t-shirt, a white thing, you know those white things guys wear under hats, on his head and baggy jeans and his hand holding onto his very expensive belt buckle, that had a gun shape on it. It was pretty scary.

I decided to show them how much I'm not a chicken, and walked up behind him and began to sway my arm back and forth like I was driving a car, with my other hand on my invisible belt. Everyone around us would look at me funny, and I think the guy noticed, because he turned around with a questioning look on his face and looked at me.

I made a nervous laugh, pulled a Bella and blushed furiously, and walked back towards the guys.

"There! I hope your happy Angela!" I said still blushing.

"O I am Bells!" She said smiling and looking at her camera. Wait! Did she.....? She didn't.......did she?

"O my god, you did NOT just film me doind that!" I hissed at her.

"Um, I did B. I couldn't resist!" she said with a little blush, not as bad as mine though.

"Let me see." I demanded. And in fact, on the screen, was me walking back and fortha, following this guy, looking like a complete retard. I blushed even harder.

"O come on Bella, it's not that bad!" Jessica said.

"As long as that doesn't go on Facebook either, I'm okay."

As I walked towards Paul, who was standing back watching us, I could hear Jess and Angela giggling. Probably from the video, I thought.

So at the end of the day, we stopped at my house. Renée was at a meeting, so we were okay, and from my room, we could see if anybody came into the drive way. We went to my room, where I checked my emails, and Paul went into Emmett's room and grabbed all of his Illyria clothing. We were going to hemm them so I could fit. They school gave them six or seven school uniform outfits, three sets of gym clothes and a track suit, as well as some sweaters. We would keep the sweaters the same size, because the size of those didn't matter, they still fit. I foudn a pair of gym shorts that looked almost identical to the Illyria ones, and put those into the gym bag I was going to use. I only took three different school outfits, so that when Emmett did come back, he would have something to wear that fit. Paul also got some of Emmett's old clothes that I could wear for casual, some button up dress shirts, long sleved t-shirts, no t-shirts sadly though, cause you'd be able to see my skiny, hairless arms. He even got some of Emmett's jeans that fit me, and some sweat pants.

"Okay, we got all of that. We'll try on the uniforms, after we fix your cheast problem." Paul said.

"Hey! There's nothing wrong with the size of them!" I joked.

"Shut up!" he laughed.

Jessica and Angela both told me to take my top off, and begin to wrap a giant cloth bandage really tightly against my boobs. They spun me around until I fell to the floor, taking them with me. We got the bandage in place, which caused me to be as flat as I could be, which was enough to be covered up. Then Paul put the clothes on me and size them.

"Okay, so I should have these finished by tomorrow." Paul said.

After hanging out for a while, they all finally went home, just before my mom got home. Her and I ate dinner, and then I headed off to bed. With my dreams being filled of the look on Mike's face when he find's out it was me as Emmett all along. I fell asleep that night with a smile on my face.

The next morning, was the night before I was heading off to Illyria, and for some reason, I felt nervous. I knew it would have been normal, cause I mean come on. I'm going to a strange school as my brother! But I didn't want to be nervous, so I told myself to think of it as a soccer game, and be focused. I got up and began to back my bag early. I put in some underwear, no bra sadly, socks, my soccer kleets and other soccer gear, the bandage, my hair pieces, toiletries, towels (all white!) and my school boots. But I also didn't forget to put in some tampons, which was going to be the hardest thing to hide, especially if some of it seaped and go onto my underwear and pants. I hid them in my school boots.

Later on in the day, Paul and Jessica and Angela came over to set me up, and try on the clothes, to be sure they fit me, but also looked like guys clothes. Paul gave me each outfit, shoved me into the bathroom, and I tried each one on. The first outfit was a blue button up dress shirt with a beige sweater vest and red tie, with beige pants. I came out and they all looked at me. It fit nice, I could move around in it, and I had the cloth on, so I looked like a small guy...with long hair and a girls face.

They shovved me into the bathroom again to put on the next outfit. This one was a simple blue button up polo with th Illyria logo on the front, and a dress jacket with another pair of beige pants. They judged that one and shoved me back into the bathroom again.

The third outfit was black pants with another blue dress shirt and a red tie. I was supposed to wear this with an Illyria sweater.

After the first and last outfits were put into the bad I was going to carry, they put on my wig and eyebrows and sideburns and put me into the outfit. When I came out, I was stunned.

I looked almost like a smaller Emmett! It was kinda creepy. All I thought in my head was _this is going to work_.

"Holy crap Bella!!" Jessica said when I came out. Paul was smiling at me, probably praising himslef, and Angela was staring wide eyed with her mouth wide open too.

"My work here is done!" Paul said.

We all high fived eachother, but then we heard my mom's car pull up into the driveway.

"Run Bella!" Angela said.

I was chucked into the bathroom, and I quickly changed into my regular clothes, and took off the wig, eyebrows and sideburn as quickly as I could, while I could hear Jessica, Angela and Paul rushing to put things away, then run down the stairs.

I ran out of the bathroom, threw the stuff behind my bed and back down the stairs, where they were all sitting on the couch pretending to watch Family Guy. My mom came through the door with another buisness suit on.

"I'm home!" she yelled.

"O hey mom!" I said from the stairs.

Paul then rushed over while my mom wasn't looking and threw his hands at my head and pulled by my ears. It really hurt. I was about to yell sat him when I noticed what was in his hands. The fake sideburns. I must have went to pull on them, but didn't get them all the way. I thanked him silently.

Around three or four o'clock, they all left. Then I went upstairs until seven when I decided it was time to go to Jessica's house, where I was spending the night, and then the next day I was going to Illyria the next day.

I grabbed all my bags, and my soccerball, and tried to leave without being noticed. Which didn't seem to work.

"Where are you going?" my mother asked me. I cringed, facing the door. _So close, so close!_

"Mom, I told you. I'm going to dad's house for two weeks." I said.

"No you're not. We've barley spent anytime together this summer, now you just go upstairs and unpack." She said getting up from the kitchen table, where she saw me.

Shit! I knew I was going to regret saying this, but it was my last shot. "Mom, I thought about what you said, and I thought maybe being a debutante won't be such a bad thing, so since Lauren's going to be at dad's with Emmett, I thought maybe she could teach me this whole...debutante thing." I said with a fake smile, while on the inside, I was killing myself.

She gasped. "That, is so, exiting!" she said coming over to me and wraping her arms around me.

"I know." I agreed with her.

"Okay, so when you go, theres going to be a brunch with the society and did I tell you about the fundraiser, it's going to be a carnival!" she said walking me to the door.

"O. My. God!" I said with fake enthusiasm.

"Okay, so be careful honey, I'll see you at the carnival!" she said helping me out the door.

I waved at her, then ran to my old truck. We got it from a friend of my dad's for my birthday, and it totally matched my style. Emmett even spray painted a soccerball on the back, I had to laugh at that when I saw it.

I got into the car, and drove the five minute drive to Jessica's. Her and Angela both greeted me at the door. We stayed up until ten or eleven, cause we had to get up early to say goodbye, cause Paul said he was going to be at Jessica's house around six or seven thirty.

We had popcorn, watched videos on youtube, movies on tv, and even looked at some of the profiles on Facebook. We had a good night.

then we finally hit the hey, and slept in the living room. I was excited, and could barly sleep. Soon, I was going to make that damned boys soccer team and beat Cornwall! I wasn't going to give up!

**A/N: So, wow, this is really long!!! I never thought it was going to be THIS long. So next chaoter...EDWARD APPEARS!! YAY! I can't wait. In fact, I think I'll start it right away!! **

**So your probably are wondering why Jessica and Angela were being so secretive about the photos and video. Well, you'll have to find out in another few chapters. It'll com in handy for Edward later on.**

**Alright. REVIEW!!! I'm gunna go sing the best song on the radio right now. Number 1by Kardinal Official!!!! :)**

**Peace.**

**Carlee 3**


	3. Welcome to IllyriaLets Get Er Done!

**A/N: Hey everyone! I'm soooo terribly sorry I never update in like...forever, but I have now, and I'm focusing more on not copying the movie...I was really only going to have it like the movie for a little while, unitl I got to the facebook chapter...but you'll all have to wait for that! So again I'm really really sorry!**

**I wanted to ask people what they thought of the Twilight DVD coming out. Please let me know what all of you though of it...but I get to brag here, cause...**

** I GOT MY COPY OF THE TWILIGHT DVD EARLY!!! HA YES ITS TRUE!!!! :)**

** In my town, they get movies in early, and for some reason like to put them out for sale, so I got my copy on the Wednesday before the 21st, so about the 18th or 19th of March. I loved it all! It took me a good 5 hours to watch everyhting on both DVDS, but it was soooo worth it! The commentary when Rob Pattinson trys to speak french with the boufon if freaking hilarious! With the accent...that very alluring accent! *Sigh* And for all those who live in Vacnouver right now...**

**I HATE YOU ALL! I really wanted to go there and maybe get lucky and meet some of the cast, but I'm hoping they do something with the Twilight Cast here in Canada and in Ontario, preferably in Ottawa, cause I live near there....the freaks I call friends thought since the movie Twilight was filmed in the States and the DVD release parties were in the States where the cast got to do meet and greets, they should do that in Canada...have cast members go to DVD releas parties in Canada rather than the states, but thats just me.**

**Anyway, let me know what you all thought of the movie release, and if you went to a DVS release party. I did here and I got a hena tattoo of Twilight on my left arm...and its still there! My friend who came with me got Emmett on her arm, she's obsessed with him! Some of the girls even got JAMES on their arms! I was like are you crazy? But he is hot, so its okay! HEHE**

**Anyway, get on that and read...that sounded wrong! HAHA!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Twilight, nor the characters, sadly, but I do own 4 posters, a calendar, the twilight series, a team Edward bag and shirt, 2 buttons, two wrist bands, and the directors notebook...holy shit thats alot! O well, can you blame me?**

Chapter 2: Welcome To Illyria...Lets Git er Done!

**(BPOV)**

"You ready Bella?" Paul asked me in a hushed voice.

I stepped out of the SUV of Pauls, and adjusted my tie.

"UH.....o yeah, sure......ready..........?" I replied with a worried expression. My voice was shaking and trying to get my guys voice right wasn't helped by the shaking.

This morning, Paul stopped at Jessica's house around quarter to seven. Thankfully, Jessica's parents were already gone to work, so I could change at her house, rather than in a public place. Paul packed up my stuff in his car-which was only a soccer bag, my soccer ball, a messenger bbag with my school stuff, and another bag with clothes and sleeping stuff like sheets. The school provided comforters and pillows. I changed and walked outside, where Angela and Jessica were waiting, still in their pajamas- Angela wearing long fleece pants and a t-shirt, and Jessica in a pink silk spaghetti stapped shirt and shorts pajama set. We said our good bye's, and I promised to call them when I got settled, they were going to be out at the local mall all day.

On the drive to Illyria, Paul went over all of my training. He reminded me to walk like my brother, to speak with a deeper voice, and....try NOT to blush as much. And the most important rule of all....don't blow your cover!

Back to the present time, all over the vast parking lot, kids in uniforms were walking with boxes and bags and chatting to parents and friends towards their dorm rooms and teachers greeting parents. The school itself was gianormous!! It was brick, with giant windows, and a few building surrounding it, most likley other classrooms, since the dorm rooms were connected at the back. A two story hall for the guys, and the same for the girls (where I sould have been). There was a big pool off to the right side of the school grounds surrounded by a fence. There were kids on the soccer and football fields, and you could see the cheerleading tryouts from where I was standing.

There were tons of trees, and a vast garden in the front of the building, near the sign in front of the school saying "Welcome to new and returning students!".

As I finished fixing my tie, I suddenly became more nervous, and doubted myself. I quickly turned to Paul, who was standing on the other side of the car inbetween the door.

"Wait! Are you sure I can do this?" I hissed at him.

"Yes! I believe in you!" Paul said with a convincing smile, although I still doubted it.

I turned back around, when two guys began to walk towards te school, and were going to pass me. I nodded at them with a smile, until the one guy said, "Sup?" and continued walking. I smiled lightly and nodded my head, like my brother did all the time. When he'd become far enough away not to hear me, I freaked out on Paul.

"O my god! He knew!" I hissed back at Paul, and began to get back into the car.

Paul followed, and shut the door, and we bagan to yell at eachother, thankfully the doors were shut!

"Takemehome!Takemehome!I'mnotgoigntodoit!They'llnoticethey'llbeabletotellImeanlookatthatguyhesoknew!I'mnotgoingI'mnotgoing!!" I said quickly, while Paul said

"No!YoucandothisBella!Ididnotspendallofmytimedoingthisforyoutogiveupnow!Ididyourhairandmakupandclothesandeverythingnonoyouregoing!" and with that, he reached over and opened my door and pushed me out.

I stumbled out, almost falling flat on my ass. I straitened my clothes out, and Paul got out of the car, and handed me my other bags, and a school notebook. I glared at him the whole time.

"Okay, do the walk." he said to me.

I turned around and tried my best to walk like my brother. It looked a little funny at first, but looked better after a few steps.

"No hock a luggy **(It's what Paul says in the movie, but if you don't know what it means, it's meaning to spit snot out....kinda gross if you ask me)**"

I did it, and tried not to gag. That was the most disgusting thing I've ever done!

"I'm so proud!" Paul said giving me a hug. I laughed at first, but then realized I'm a guy now, so I slapped him and told him to get off.

"No remember, when you're brother calls, be sure to tell him to be home by the twelfth. That's how long I told the school you'd be away. Any longer and they'll get suspicious, and call you're mom's or dad's place alright?" Paul said. I nodded. If I were Paul, I'd bet I looked ready to shit my pants.

"No remember B. inside every girl, there's a boy......that...came out wrong....but...you know what I mean." he looked confused. I laughed.

I sighed, "Wish me luck, dude!" i pumped my fist onto my chest twice and made the peace sign to him. I've seen a few guys do that in movies. Paul laughed.

"Good luck my little grasshoper!" he laughed. I laughed to myself and turned away.

"Bella!" Paul called to me. I turned around.

I forgot my soccerball. Paul passed it to me, and I caught it with a smile.

"Be a good boy!" he smiled. I glared, but laughed.

I walked into the main office, to be greeted by a bigger, red headed lady, with big glasses rested at the tip of her nose. She wore not very much make up, but even a little would have helped her. She had a pale purple buissness suit on and black dress shoes.

"Hello! Welcome to Illyria. I'm Mrs. Cope . How may I help you?" the lady asked.

I cleared my throat. "Uh, Emmett Swan. I transferred here from Cornwall." I said in my best Emmett voice. It sounded like I swallowed rocks.

"O, yes I was expecting you. Just give me one moment and I'll get your package for you." she said and turned around behind her desk.

She came back with a red envelope, with the Illyria logo on the front.

"Now inside is a map of the school, your schedual, and your food card, just present it at the cash and it pays for your food at the cafeteria. Theres also your dorm room key. You're on the first floor, room 14. Classes begin on Tuesday so you have two days to get comfortable. Any questions?" she asked with a nice smile. She seemed like a nice lady. I smiled back

"Uh, no thankyou. That was very imformative. Thank's again. Good bye." I smiled and turned away.

I could hear mumble something about me being a nice young man. PFT! If she only knew how polite Emmett really was!

I turned around the back corner, and took out the map. It was colour coded. The green was the cafeteria,which was just down the hall. The blue were the classroooms, and the yellow was the girls dorms. The Black was the guys dorms, whcih were not very far from where I was standing.

I made my way down the hall. It seemed as if everyone was looking at me. I walked into the guys halls. There were guys EVERYWHERE!

Now normally, this would have been heaven for me, but today, I was ready to run away screaming.

Tall guys, short guys, stubby guys being chased down the hall buy muscular guys, guys carrying a stereo playing "Dirty Little Secret" by All America Rejects. Funny how the song just happened to remind me of my little secret, though me dressing up as my brother doesn't seem that dirty...at least it'll be like that until I get to the men's bathrooms at night...EW!

There were other guys tossing footballs and kicking soccerballs, that almost hit me in the head! Ass! Then there were two guys who were spraying silly string at eachother, and almost got me. Then all of a sudden, they started chasing me with the silly string. I quickly began to run. There were guys blocking my way so I just shoved passed them, they looked a little pissed, but let it go.

I could see the rooms numbers. All I had to do was get into my rooms and shut the door.

I ran down the hall.....room 7...8...9...10....the guys were begining to catch up, but the this guy came out of his room with a guitar, and almost hit the one guy.

That held them behind for a little longer. I was still running...12...13...14! I reached for the key, and pulled it out and shoved it into the key hole. I saw the guys beginning to come back. I really wanted to yell for them to fuck off, but I probably would have yelled it in my voice, not Emmetts. I quickly opened to the door, and ran into the room, and slammed the door shut. My hands were on the door. I sighed. I was safe...for now.

Then, I heard someone cough. UH-OH!

I slowly turned around, to be facing a bare cheast of a God. **(OMFG!!! GUESS WHO??!!!! XD)**

There were three guys in the room. A blonde guy, that had a pretty good build was sitting in the chair in front of a computer with a controler in his hands, staring at me with his eyebrows raised. He had blue eyes, and was wearing a black muscle shirt and grey sweat pants.

There was another guy sitting in the chair beside blondy with glasses pearched on his nose. He had light brown hair and dark wash jeans and a green sweater. He had hazel eyes, and was looking at me with his eyebrows knitted together.

But the shirtless guy was my favourite!!

He had bronze tousled hair that was in a sexy dissaray like it did it's own thing. It would have looked bad on any other guy, but he pulled it off. He had the face of perfection. Perfectly strait nose, high cheeck bones, no baby fat. Everything was very masculin and angular. His cheast was screaming for me to touch it. Perfectly chizzled six pack!I'n pretty sure you could take a wooden spoon and play music from it! He wasn't as big as Emmett, but looked perfect on him! His skin was pale, but looked good and matched his looks. As my eyes roamed the rest of his body,I noticed his eyes. They were a piercing jade or emerald green. They met mine and it was like this guy was looking through my soul. He wasn't hot....he was...BEAUTIFUL!!! He was looking at me with one perfect eyebrow raised.

"Um, can I help you?" he asked. .GOD! His voice was so smooth and velvety! I was about to faint from it! I was suddenly knocked back from my train of thought.

"Hi! HEY!" I corrected myself. At first, I sounded like Bella, but the quickly changed my tone to my Emmett voice. The Adonis in front of me looked at me like I was crazy...which at this moment, I felt like I was.

"You must be my room mates....?" I asked, fiddleing with my keys. I could feel my blush creeping up on my cheecks.

"Uh..yeah. Who are you?" he asked me.

"Emmett Swan." I said. I extended my hand to shake his, which he took hold of. There was this shock of electricity as our hands touches. He must have felt it to, cause he looked at our hands with a soft gasp. We both ripped our hands away fast. Yeah! Not weaird at all...heavy sarcasm!

"Edward Cullen." he replied. _Edward _I sighed in my head. Not very common, but I mean most guys who look as beautiful as he does aren't common.

I suffled my feet back and forth...this was getting awkward...as if it wasn't awkward enough!

"Uh...Uh, yeah u..." he cleared his throat, "This is Jasper Whitlock and Ben Cheney, they live next door." He said gesturing to the blonde guy first, then the glasses guy.

"Yeah, uh, freshamn dorms are thatway, twiglett!" The Ben guy said, pointing his arm towads the wall, down where I came from down the hall.

"Seriously, how old are you?" The Jasper guy said.

"I uh...I skipped a couple grades." I laughed nervously, "I'm brilliant. Shhh!" I whispered.

They all turned back to what they were doing. Jasper and Ben playing a race car game on the computer, and Edward pulling something that looked like..soccer kleets... out from beside his bed. I took time to look arouind the room. There were greyish blue carpets, two single beds on either side of the wall opposite the two guys on the computer. There were two desks on the other wall, on where Jasper and Ben were sitting at. The one bed, which was obviously Edward, was closest to the windows. Edward's bed was already made, while mine was bare, and only had the folded comforter on the corner and two pillows.

The wall in front of me was covered in soccer stars like David Beckhem, and had school soccer flags, reading Illyria and Aramdillos, the school's mascott.

So this Edward must be a fan of soccer, or a soccer player, I thought. I went over to my bed, and began to make the bed. I finally got up the courage and asked.

"So, do you know when soccer tryouts are?"

"Yeah, noon. You play?" Edward asked.

"Absoulutly! Center forward! You know bro!" I said, and almost fell off the bed. I blushed. "You play too...dude?" I asked, my blush deepening. Thank God I was facing the other way. I don't think guys blushed as much a I am right now.

He smirked at my face, the blush reddened.

"Uh, yeah. Jasper and Ben are halfbacks. I'm striker." he laughed.

"Sweet." I said. I turned to my bed and began to take some of the clothes out and other things. I could hear Jasper and Ben fighting over the game, who was winning and who was losing.

**(A/N:I know this is int the movie, but come on! You can't change this if you're making a fanfiction like this for you life! I couldn't resist!)**

As I began to take out my iHome and put it on the dresser, I set my boots on my bed.

Then the worst thing that I thought could have happened, happened.

"Hey, why do you have tampons in your boots?" Edward asked with sisgust and fear in his voice. As he said that, both Ben and Jasper turned to look, then quickly got up from their seats. My eyes were probably saucers on my face they were so wide.

I was at a loss for ! How was I supposed to explain this? I thought of something off the top of my head, and said it. Something I really regret now!

"I...uh, I geat really bad nose bleeds...?" I said not facing them.

"So what? You, like, stick them up your nose or something?" I heard Ben ask.

I turned around. "Ya. What? You've never done that?" I asked with fake astonishment. I couldn't believe I was doing this.

All three guys shook their heads. Their expressions looked blank.

"O come on! Seriously? Come on! Beckhem does it all the time." I said.

"Seriously? David Beckham shoves tampons up his nose?" Edward asked with his super hot voice. You could see he was trying to grasp that concept...so was I.

"Yes. He gets them from Victoira Beckham, that's why hes got so many, and you never see him buying them. I'll show you how to do it," I sadi, grabbing the box of tampons and grabbing one of them, causing the whole box to fall to the ground near Jasper and Ben's feet, which made them both step back.

"Ew! Get it away!" Jasper said, movig farther back.

"So you take that off, and what ever, that is," I said, taking off the wrapper, and the aplicator, then shoved it up my left nostril."And you stick it right in. It absorbs right up."

They all burst out laughing. Edward's laugh was...pure bliss. I was like angel's singing. He was on the floor practically.I turned around to hide my blush.

"Aw man, your roommates a freak!" I heard Ben say.

Well, you can't get more freaky than that I guess.

0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0---0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0--0

I'd finished my unpacking, while Jasper and Ben continued the game. Jasper made me pick up all the tampons and do something with them, so I put them all back in the box and shoved them under the bed. Every time Jasper or Ben looked up at me, they would snicker at me. Edward on the other hand, looked at me from time to time, with confusion, but didn't do anything other than that.

He'd put his shirt on, while I was beggin him to subtract the amount of clothes he had rather than add them on inside my head.

As I was finishing up, it as already 10:30, and Ben and Jasper were heading back to their room to get ready for the tryouts. They said goodbye, and I did the same. Edward was sitting on his bed, watching television. I was putting some last minute things away, Edward spoke up.

"So, uh... you never really got to say much about yourself earlier when you did the uh...thing," he smirked, I blushed, "so uh, tell me about yourself." he asked politly.

What was I going to say now? I hesitated a little, "Uh...what do you want to know?" I asked, turning to him from just finishing up my bed I was making.

"Well, for starters, I heard you were from Forks, so I guess you could tell me about life back in there. I've never been." he said with a small smile. Could he be any more perfect?

"Uh, well...Forks. Um... its nice I guess, rainy pretty much every day of the year, really green." I said with a small sime, remembering an inside joke between me and Emmett.

_It was our grandma Marie's 83rd birthday, the last we would spend with her. Emmett and I were thirteen, and on the phone with her. She lived in Phoenix, Arizona, so every year o her birthday we would call her and wish her a happy birthday. Emmett was first to talk._

_"Hey grammie! How's it hangin'?" He asked._

_I heard her relpy, " Um..pretty good if thats what you mean, a little tired, but better than most days." she'd been getting sick lately, so it was only normal for her to feel like that._

_"That's good. Hows the weather in Pheonix?" he asked. I wanted to say my hello, because knowing Emmett, he would have jung up before I een could get a word in like last year. I grabbed the phone out of his hands._

_"Hi granmmie! How are you?" I asked._

_"Hey! I was talking first!" Emmett shouted at me,t ryiung to grab the phone back. _

Too bad _I mouthed back._

_"I'm fine dear how are you?" she said with a small laugh._

_"I'm doing great. How's the weather?" I asked Emmetts [revious question._

_"Hey! That was MY question!" Emmett dove for the phone again._

_"Its really warm here, as usual/ How about in Fokrs dears? And Bella, to save a fight, jsut both of you get a phone." she said with a laugh._

_"Ya Emmett! Just grab the other phone!" I said, repeating grammies words._

_Emmett looked like he was thinking hard, which is something that doesn't happen often, but he looked more like he was constipated rather tahn in deep thought._

_"Oh! Right, I was just about to do that!" Emmett said, running into the next room for the other phone. I laughed._

_"Hey grammie! I'm back!" Emmett shouted through the pheon and coming back into the room."_

_I moved away from the phone, "EMMETT! Not so loud! Grammie's def enough we don't need you to finish the job!"_

_Grammie laughed, and Emmett made a face at me._

_"So, hows the weather, like I asked?" grammie said._

_"Its the same as usual Wet, rainy..." I trailed off._

_"Green! Seriously grammie, it lookes like someone poured a whole load of green paint on everyhting. It looked like the colour of Bella's face when she got an eensy weensy paper cut on her finger_** (I'm sorry but it fit perfect!) **_and fainted cause she thought she was going to bleed to death last week!" Emmett laughed._

_I glared at Emmett. "FYI you egghead, that was years ago, and I'm not the one who accidently killed the the neighbours dog last week!" I smirked smugly at Emmett._

_He blushed. Last week he was asked to feed dog, Lucifer treats, so Emmett comes into the house, and gets treats...human treats, that just so happenes to be chocolate treats! Killed the dog. And Emmett got in major shit for it too._

_"Emmett? You killed a dog?" grammie asked with worry._

_"Uh... no...?" Emmett said, "Okay, love you gammie! Happy birthday, bye!" and he hung up._

_Grammie and I laughed for a while as I explained the whole story. _

_That was her last birthday memory we had with her. At least she had a good laugh. She needed it._

Edward's hand waving in my face brought me back to the present.

"Are you okay, man? You kinda zoned out after that last sentence." Edward asked with a concerned yet humorus tone to his voince. He wasn't as close to my face as I would have liked, but his breath blew across my face. It smelled like honey and...just, really, really good. I could feel my knees going week.

"Uh...yea, just remembering something from when my bro-sister and I were younger. The...green, thing." I finished with a nervous smile.

"Oh...good, cause at first I thought you were having some kind of sezure. Just sitting there looking into space...little freaky if you ask me." He finished with a laugh and sat on his bed.

I smiled a little and went back to putting the little things away.

Edward returned to his bed and the television.

"You said you had a sister. Whats her name?" Edward asked. He had his hands behind his head facing the television, but looking at me with curiosity on his face. I was surprised he hadn't thought I was a little weirder than I was.

"Um, yes. Isabella. But she goes by Bella. Her and I are twins, though you could definatly tell us apart. Not just with the whole, I'm a boy, shes a girl thing." I said. He laughed. Man did I ever love that sound!

"Tell me about her." Edward said. He was no sitting up on his bed with a soccerball in his hands , trying to spin it around, but he wasn't getting it right, it kept tilting to the side and falling over.

Amature.

"Here, do it like this." I grabbed the ball and put it on the end of the nail on my right index finger, I then spun the ball gently, then began to spin a little faster. The ball never faltered.

"Damn, you're pretty good. I've always been trying to do that, but I focused more on my skills rather than tricks. So you were saying about Bella." He took the ball back and began trying again.

When he said my name...it sounded really nice! It rolled off of his tongue like butter melts on warm toast.

"Yea, she goes to Cornwall, lives with my mom, Renée, most of the time, she loves soccer too, and looks kinda like me," _more like exactly the same, seeing as I AM Bella _I though, "and has the same brown hair and brown eyes." I finished by sitting on my bed.

"Stupid Cornwall bastards!" I heard Edward mutter. I automatically thought that was the sexiest thing he'd said. Him cursing was sexy as hell!

"I know what you mean." I muttered, thinking about Mike. Cornwall bastards is right!

"Well, I'm gunna get ready for the tryouts. When are you heading out?" He asked me, standing up and streching. The hemline of his shirt rose up and I could see the V of his hips and his treasure trail. I now understood why they called it a treasure trail, casue you follow the trail and find the hidden treasure that I so desperatly would have loved to see.

"Um, I was gunna just get changed and then head out in a few, which field are the tryouts on?" I asked. There were a few fields here, so I knew this was going to be confusing.

"The main field, by the bleachers on the east side of the gym." he answered, grabbing his soccer outfit from the drawr closest to his bed. He must have been on the team last year is he's got one already.

He said a quick good-bye and left for the bathrooms. I stayed in the room and changed really fast into a pair of sweat pants and a grey sweater. There was no way I'd be able to go in shorts and a t-shirt! They'd not only see my boobs, but they'd see my shaved legs, and think I was queerer than they all already thought I was.

While I was changing, I promised myself that I wouldn't get too attached to Edward. He was gorgeous...more than that, beautiful, and if I developed feelings for him, which I could tell were starting to brew up-but only just- would make this even more difficult than it was. And if I ruined Emmett's reputation before he even got here, he'd never forgive me...well, knowing Emmett he would, but he'd be pretty pissed.

I was still thinking about Edward and Emmett and this whole... mess, I guess you could call it, I noticed it was ten minutes to noon.

I picked up my gym bad that had deoderant (which went from strawberry scented Secret, to Axe) a face cloth and some change of clothes, my iPod and cell phone (which I was thanking God that I didn't get the pink version but the dark blue one instead) and locked the door to the dorm and headed out.

The walk to the field was a little intimidating. A few girls here and there check me out, a few guys check me out, which made me think they were either gay or could see strait through this whole situation- which is what made me run the rest of the way to the field.

There were about thirty guys of them were in team outfits- and really hot- and the other half were in regular shorts and t-shirts, who were probably just tryingout for the team.

I put my bag and iPod down by the bench off that was off the left side of the field. The guys were all either passing a ball or chatting, most of the guys who were in the uniforms were chatting and bouncing the ball on their knees. I noticed Edward first out of everyone. He had a light sheen of sweat on his face, and his hair glistened in the sunlight, making his bronze licks more apparent, he was chatting to Jasper while bouncing the ball on his knees back and forth with Jasper.

He looked over and saw me. He smiled slightly and nodded my way, guess it was another way for guys to communicate, so i did the same.

A whistle blew and the rest of the guys came over towards the middle of the field. I noticed a man in a black training suit heading over in that direction. He was tall, and had dark hair that was beginning to get thinner with age. I ran over and stood in line beside the guy I remembered as Ben, and a chubby looking boy, who was already sweating pretty bad.

"Alright ladies! For those who don't know me, I'm Coach Banner. I'm one of the schools gym teachers, as well as most of your Biology teachers." Coach Banner said, adressing the lot of us standing on the center line of the field.

"I'm giong to split you all up in two groups. Shirts and skins. We're going to do some skill practising, some drills, and then a scribbage. I'll come by and give you your placement." He finished, starting at the far end of the line.

O crap! What was I going to do now? I had to explain in some way to the coach that I had to be a shirt...I knew this sounded as a gay, lame ass excuse that comes strait out of the books or movies, but hopefully the coach would be stupid enought to believe me.

He approached me and I spoke up before he coujld say anything. "Coach Banner...sir, I have to be a shirt." I said with a nervous smile.

"You _have_ to be a shirt?" He asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Yes, sir....I'm allergic to the sun, doesn't do very good on my chest and...yeah...." I trailed off with a nervous smile.

"Well, I guess that'll be alright... you can be a shirt." he said, and moved on. On the inside I was cheering since that went better than I thought it would.

I was cheering on the inside, feeling very happy about how well that turned out.

We were standing with out teams. Jasper and Ben were on the skins team, Edward and the fat kid were on my team. I was a little dissapointed that I wouldn't get to see Edwards chest again, but happy that when we did the scribbage I would get to show him how well I can play.

"Alright, skins can do passing drills, shirts can start the ladder drills, following . Now lets git er done!" coach said blowing on his whistle.

I had to laugh at his Trailer Park Boys line. I'm sure a few other guys were doing the same thing. The rest of the shirts walked over to Edward, who was walking to the other side of the field, towards the ladders.

I ran over beside Edward.

"Illergic to the sun huh?" He asked with an amused smile.

"Um, yea you got a problem with that?" raising my eyebrow at him, trying to make me look all confident...which I was pretty sure wasn't working.

He let out a little chuckle. "None what so ever...Just hoping you don't get a little exausted when you try to do this stuff. This is hard core man, not childs play!"

I stopped short. I couldn't believe he thought I wuoldn't be able to take this! But then he looked back at me and smiled a dazzling crooked smile, one corner of his mouth up and then other lower. I nearly sighed like the girl I was. Could he be any more perfect looking than he already does? Well...I guess when he doesn't have a shirt on.

I knew he was then kidding around, but I still wanted to prove to him I could be just as good as he was...and maybe even a little better. I was hoping that he wouldn't comment on my playing unless it was a comment after this day. I ran to catch up with everyone else when I promised myslef that not only would I make this damn team, but I would impress Edward with my playing skills at the same time. I could even picture his face when I would reveal my true self. Pure and utter shock was what I was picturing at that point. I smiled to myself at the thought.

Every one lined up as Edward explained. "Okay ladies, now do the drills, no stopping, about ten times and then we'll move on. No slacking! Now as the coach said. Get er done!" He said and started himself. I laughed in my head when I heard Edward try and say it like the Trailer Park Boys.

This was it. This is what I was here for. This was my life. It was now or never.

I was going to make this team! If I died trying-which I was praying wouldn't happen- the I would. This was my last chance.

Guess I'll really be gettin er done!


	4. AN!

**A/N: HELLO ALL! So I'm sorry this isn't an update, but I really needed to share this with all of you:**

**I just started a blog that's posted as my homepage link on my profile. I'm oging to be posting little one-shots, extras, outtakes etc. from all of my stories and maybe even new ones. I'd love if all of you followed it or went and checked it out. There isn't much there yet, but I'm working on it! As well as my updates.**

**And speaking of that, I want your advice. I've been recently thinking about starting some of my stories over and re-writing them, because I feel as if I'm a better writer than I was when I started FanFiction, and in order to be able to perfect my current stories, I'd need to start it over. I'm not saying ALL of my stories, maybe one or two. Just leve a review or send me a message. Or even Twitter. I love Twitter! My username will be put on my profile for you to search. So look me up!**

**Until my next update, **

**Willow!**


End file.
